


Your Dream Is Really Shaping:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Established Relationship, General, Hugging/Cuddling/Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurant Opening, Restaurants, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are making sure that Danny's dream of opening a restaurant is an success, Does it come true?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Your Dream Is Really Shaping:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are making sure that Danny's dream of opening a restaurant is an success, Does it come true?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett looked around the deserted spot, now a restaurant, which took them almost a year to open, **_Five-O's_** , has been a popular spot around the island of Honolulu, & the co-owner, Also, Steve's partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so proud of the success, He couldn't really put into words. The Blond is finally getting what he wants, & what he deserves.

 

The Former Seal felt arms going around his waist, He smiled, as he knew that it was his Danno, His special love, whom he wouldn't had gotten through all of the bullshit in life, without him, or the others. He said with a smile, "Are you doing okay, Danno ?", as he looked at him, giving him his full attention.

 

"Yeah, I am fine, Super Seal, I am just so happy, Finally, My Dream is taking off, I can make money elsewhere, Plus, I get to spend time with you, Life **_is_** great", he said with a smile, as he kissed him,  & then, he pulled him closer to him, "Thank you for making all of my dreams coming true, Steve, I never thought I was gonna be able to do this", The Loudmouth Detective admitted to him, "Anything for you, Danno", Steve said, as they enjoyed the peace & quiet for a few more minutes.

 

"Your dream is really shaping up, Danno, I am so proud of you", The Five-O Commander said, as he kisses him, They made their way to the kitchen, so they can get ready for the dinner rush, & make sure that everything goes perfectly smooth. "I love you, Steve", Danny said with a smile, "I love you too, Danny", Steve said, as he wore a brighter smile, & they went straight to work.

 

The End.


End file.
